Cross the EinsteinRosen Bridge
by Forty Names None the Same
Summary: The latest Girl-Falls-Into-ME story, yay! This has a twist, though. She's a certified genius and is scared to death of people. How will she survive in a strange land full of strange people? May or may not become a Legomance, haven't decided. R&R PLEASE!!!
1. Extra Weight

Cross the Einstein-Rosen Bridge  
  
By Elhwesta  
  
Disclaimer: I own not a single element of LOTR that presents itself in this fic. Nor do I own the ones that don't. I quote the movie at times, so I don't own that writing either.  
  
A/N: This chapter contains a lot of exposition, so I plead you bear with it for just one chapter. There's a lot to this character that needs explanation. It will make Mari's mannerisms much easier to understand. ************************************************************************ "Mari, watch it!!"  
  
Mariko's huge, overweight backpack was literally pulling her backwards towards the floor. Her friend Adam braced her and pushed her back up, spraining his wrist in the process.  
  
"Cripes, what have you got in that thing, cement?!"  
  
"AP Physics, AP Calculus, Economics, AP European History, AP American Literature, flashlight, mace, harmonica, portable stereo, CDs, gum."  
  
".Why?" Adam asked with a blank stare. Mari shied away a bit.  
  
"Well, I thought, you know, just in case, nothing wrong with being prepared," Mari replied in a barely audible voice.  
  
Although he wouldn't say anything, in his heart, Adam was worried that Mari was wearing herself too thin, physically and mentally. He couldn't believe the counselors let her take a course load like that!  
  
"You're gonna break your back before the semester's done," Adam had scolded. "I'm not looking forward to pushing your wheelchair." Mari just gave him a ghost of a smile. Adam sighed. Mari hardly ever smiled anymore, not since the old man died. There was nothing highly unusual about the way Mari looked. Big brown eyes, soft brown hair about shoulder length, 5'7", slightly broad shoulders, a fairly normal-looking girl with a few pretty features.  
  
What was unusual lay in her mental condition. Mari couldn't remember anything before the approximate age of eight. She didn't know her true name, her real name, where she'd come from, nothing. She celebrated September 12th as her finding day since she didn't know her birthday. September 12, 1984 was the day that she was found by a kind, old man as she wandered the streets of downtown Minneapolis. He took her in and she lived with him for the next ten years. Adam lived next door, and after discovering there was someone his age next door, came over often. He would always talk about school and the things they learned that day. The old man had decided to home school Mari, so she was always curious to hear Adam's stories. He often brought along his textbooks for Mari to look at. From these, Mari taught herself grammar, math, science, foreign languages, anything Adam's class was studying. Within a month, she would know everything in the textbooks, and Adam would have to bring her books from the library. By 16, she had mastered Pre-Calculus, Physics, World History, Japanese, French, Italian, Latin, and Sign Language.  
  
Then the old man died about one and a half years later. He didn't leave a will, so the government took possession of the house, and Mari was placed in the custody of the court. Adam's parents adopted her shortly after. Mari mourned for the old man, but being able to live with her only friend made things a little better. She was also given the opportunity to study music. Soon she was playing the flute, piano, guitar, saxophone, and blues harmonica. She also took great joy in singing. However, Adam's parents decided it was important for Mari to experience high school for at least a year instead of just getting a GED and going to college. Upon her entrance to high school, the school officials declared her a genius. This, on top of the old man's death and being suddenly thrust into a high school environment, caused Mari to develop Social Anxiety Disorder very quickly. She also took a high interest in the arts of Shamanistic healing. Her skills tended to be geared more towards the emotional side.  
  
So let's recap: a missing past, a confirmed genius, has SAD, a medicine woman. Quite a step away from normal. Mari loaded her schedule with advanced classes and got all the work that came with them. So here she was, halfway though first semester about to break her back under the 50 pounds of books she carried in her pack.  
  
"I've got theater practice today. Do you want to wait for me, or can you make it home alone?" Adam asked her.  
  
Mari really didn't want to stay any longer than she had to. That would mean enduring the strange looks and hushed whispers. To keep people away, she always dressed in as much black as she could. Today she wore a pair of black pipes with red straps crossing in the back, a rare white tank top that was covered with a black zip-down hoodie with zip-off sleeves, and LOTS of spiked bracelets and bangles. She painted her face white and used tons of black make-up. She was the perfect picture of a witch.  
  
".I'll walk.'  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Mari nodded.  
  
"Ok, but be careful. It gets dangerous out there in the evening. Keep your mace out." Mari nodded again.  
  
****Mari was getting really tired walking home that night. Her bag was heavier than usual, and she had to take her guitar home for the weekend. A semi-drunk guy pulled up beside her as she walked. Mari's grip tightened on the mace.  
  
"*hic* Yeah, I remember the first time I ran away from home!" He threw his head back in laughter and drove away.  
  
As she was crossing the Hennepin Avenue Overpass, she became too tired to continue. She sat down on the guard railing and gazed up at the moon. It was shrouded in thin wisps of cloud. She sighed heavily, enjoying the moment of peace. Suddenly she felt herself tipping backwards. She'd forgotten to take off her pack!! But by then, it was too late. She fell forever towards the asphalt of the crowded highway below. Tires squealed, glass shattered, horns blew, and Mari's eyes saw no more.  
  
A/N: The date used for the "finding day", September 12th, is the day my friend, Danielle Schueller, died in a car crash. I love you Danielle, wherever you are, and I will never forget you.  
  
A/N: Also, about Mari, a few things, she is not based off of me. The only similarities are the looks, and the musical instruments played. Yes, I play that many instruments. Also, I'm not sure if this came across, but she is very scared of people. This is crucial. And if you've never experienced a healing by a true medicine man, it's incredible. Believe me. 


	2. Threats and Living Memories

A/N: I've already put in a disclaimer in the first chapter. That's enough.  
  
'It's cold,' Mari thought. 'Why's it so cold? And dark. Is this death?' Mari lay contorted on the smooth, cold surface beneath her. 'It's scary here. Where is everyone?' More than anything, she wanted the old man with her then. He would have comforted her and let her know that everything would be alright. Then, a pale light illuminated the darkness. Mari looked up. It was the moon, the same moon she had seen before she fell, shrouded mysteriously in the clouds as it had been. It shone through the darkness that had now become a starless night sky. Something wasn't right about this place. She smelt heavy smoke. The darkness gave way to reveal the dim glow of burning fires hundreds of feet below her. She found herself atop a huge tower nestled in the valley of a mountain range. She could feel the smoke and fire from the pits below burning her throat and choking her. She let out a hacking cough and clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"So, the wench has finally awoken."  
  
Mari shot up, ignoring the dizziness as the blood rushed from her head. She saw two elderly men, one dressed in white with a black stick. He was very intimidating as he glowered down at Mari. As she looked to the other, she felt tears well up in her eyes. He lay facedown on the floor in tattered grey robes with blood running down his forehead. 'It can't be,' she thought. It was the old man. The first to show her kindness, her teacher, her guardian, her father. Who died. The grieving renewed as two tears fell.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man in white bored holes through Mari with his glare. All she could do was tremble.  
  
"Answer me and answer me swiftly before I decide that you are not worth the effort!" Mari's eyes widened in fear. She was frozen until the man in white kicked at her backpack and guitar that lay about two feet behind him. (A/N: Yes, both bags survived the fall and made it to ME with her.) With a small cry, she jumped up, dove for her bags, and hugged them possessively to her chest. The man in white pointed the black stick at her, and her hands flew to her neck and started to choke the life out of her.  
  
"This is the last time I shall ask. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Mari could utter no words to keep her own hands from strangling her. She felt her last inch of life as it began to escape.  
  
"Saruman, that's enough!!" screamed the old man in grey. "You will learn nothing from her if she is dead! She is obviously as confused as anyone, release her and you may yet have your answers!!"  
  
Saruman's eyes shifted to the man in grey and back to the dying girl before him. He lifted away his staff, and Mari fell to the floor, heaving and choking on the very air she needed.  
  
"Very well, Gandalf. I will give her two days. In two days time, you will have her tell her name and purpose, or I will not be so merciful next time." With that, Saruman descended back into his tower, leaving the disheveled girl on the floor. Gandalf crawled over to Mari, and gently grasped her shoulders. He helped her into a sitting position.  
  
"Are you alright, child?" Gandalf asked with a deep concern in his eyes. "You're not too terribly hurt, I hope." Mari's eyes came back into focus, and she looked up at Gandalf. Unbidden, tears came pouring down her cheeks. She collapsed, sobbing into his chest. 


	3. She Speaks, Jim!

A/N: This fic contains a mix of BookVerse and MovieVerse. So if there's stuff you don't recognize and you haven't read the books, it's a good bet it's from the books.  
  
"What was that?" Mari asked Gandalf quietly.  
  
"That, my dear," said Gandalf, releasing a small moth from his hands, "was a friend who wandered into Isengard by accident. I've sent him to get help." A look of relief passed over Mari's face. She was scared to death of what the wizard Saruman might do to her when he returned. Mari had told Gandalf everything: about her life, her lack of memory, and what happened the moment before she awoke on top of Orthanc. It took a lot of convincing for Mari to believe that Gandalf wasn't her old guardian, and even then, she wasn't too sure that he wasn't at least a reincarnation. She had trouble explaining her study topics, so she showed him one of her books. Absolute befuddlement appeared on the wizard's face.  
  
"Explain it to me later," was all Gandalf could say.  
  
****For the next two days, they cleared up confusions, shared stupid stories, and huddled together for warmth at night. Mari sometimes got out her harmonica and played a few blues tunes. Gandalf thoroughly enjoyed her music and was fascinated by the harmonica. On the second night, Gandalf woke Mari from her unrestful sleep.  
  
"Mari," Gandalf began, "now you must listen to me very carefully. Our message has reached its destination. I can sense it. You must be prepared to escape at any moment. Keep your bags near and watch the skies for a great eagle. When he swoops down, grab your bags and jump on his back. You must not hesitate, and you must not be afraid. Do you understand?" Mari had not seen such urgency in Gandalf's eyes since he had saved her from Saruman. She forced the fear from her eyes and nodded. When the time came, she would be ready. She wouldn't have to wait long.  
  
****Mari stiffened as Saruman reappeared. She knew that Gandalf could do nothing to save her this time if Saruman wished to kill her.  
  
"Your time is up, Gandalf." Saruman stared steely at Mari. "I want answers. Now." Mari opened her mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come. She started gaping like a fish, but couldn't utter a sound.  
  
"You injured her throat, she cannot speak,' Gandalf lied. "Torment her no longer." Saruman shifted his eyes back to Mari, whose mouth was still hanging open, trying to speak.  
  
"Then let us change the subject while she collects herself. There is still the issue of you to address," Saruman said to Gandalf with an insane glint in his eyes. Before Gandalf could react, Saruman threw Gandalf onto the floor with the same power he had choked Mari with.  
  
"A friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside," he said, his voice dripping with venom. He threw Gandalf across the floor and held him out over the ledge with his invisible hand. Mari cried out, fearing for Gandalf and cursing herself for being helpless to stop Saruman.  
  
"One ill turn deserves another. It is over." Mari felt her stomach tighten. Something was about to happen. She had a gut feeling. She reached for her bags and silently put the straps over her shoulders.  
  
"Embrace the power of the ring," Saruman said. 'Ring? What ring?' Mari wondered. Saruman pulled Gandalf back over the edge and onto his face on the floor. Mari felt like she was going to cry. But then, she felt a strange and sudden breeze hit her back. She turned and saw a huge silhouette against the moon. Mari's eyes widened in awe and comprehension. Here was their get-away car. Mari quietly stood up with her bags on her back. The eagle swooped down, and Gandalf scrambled to his feet and jumped over the ledge, Mari less than a second behind him. They both landed on the eagle's back and the three of them fled the tower of Orthanc. Mari held on for dear life, terrified that she would fall to her death. Gandalf braced her by the shoulder.  
  
"It's alright child. Gwaihir will not let you fall. He complains about your luggage a bit, but he won't let you fall." Mari's eyes widened with panic.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!!" she screamed. "Please forgive me, I didn't mean it, please don't let me dieeeeeee!!!" Gandalf let out an amused chuckle. He'd never heard Mari say so much in one go, nor with that much emotion. So she COULD speak with decent volume.  
  
"Shh, calm down, he's not that cruel. Mari? Mari?" Mari had passed out cold. 


End file.
